Self Pleasure
by 0BlAcK0RaVe0
Summary: EXPLICIT LEMION/ At times one can't help but to give into their desire and curiosity
1. Shinigami's Desire

**Self-Pleasure**

_**A/N: **__….Okay, I know that I have another lemon and a chapter to work on, but once again my dirty mind had to think of something. _

"_Self-Pleasure" is just a small lemon divided into three parts:_

_Part 1- Kid_

_Part 2- Chrona_

_Part 3- Both_

_I hope you readers like the first part (it features Kid for crying out loud)! Though now that I think about it...Reading about a guy is more awkward than reading about a girl, huh? (And the fact that a majority of us Kid/Chrona fans are girls doesn't help...) _

_Please, if you're able to read through my perverted writing, leave a review if you can. _

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise._

_**Warning: This fanfic contains **__**graphic sexual material**__** and anyone who feels uncomfortable about things like that are encouraged to leave now. I get very detailed and am not afraid to use certain sexual aspects, remember that. You have been warned.**_

_**This fanfic takes place in the S.E. Anime universe and about three years have passed.**_

* * *

**Part 1: A Shinigami's Desire**

Never has Kid felt such a strong desire for someone. He used to think he was able to control such feelings, his lifestyle as a gentleman demanding such. Lately, though, he found himself giving in and fantasizing about things he felt ashamed for. Things that made his body go hot. Things that made him look at his girlfriend in a whole different light.

Kid was a teenage male, it should be understandable that he would feel like this, but he was also a shinigami, meaning his desire to 'mate' would be much stronger than a normal human. It practically made him a horny bastard. In the end, tying these two things together resulted in lustful thoughts about the most innocent girl he knows and loves.

For the past three years he has had feelings for Chrona, feelings that slowly became love. The two of them were a close pair, a very close pair. For Kid, his relationship with her was just as important as his relationship with Liz and Patty (though the latter was more familial), he would never think of giving it up.

To him Chrona was just as wonderful as symmetry (which is ironic since she's the most asymmetric and unbalanced person out there). He loved the way she stutters nervously, the way she shyly looks at him with affection, the way she smiles and laughs with him- he loved it all.

Kid wanted nothing more than to be with her.

But at the same time these damn burning desires made it harder for him to be around her, and these urges just became stronger each day. Kid had now just noticed that despite her lack of breasts, Chrona had a cute butt that fit the nice curves of her body, and it didn't help that her hips would swing whenever she walked. He would always find himself staring until someone (most of the time Liz or Maka) would slap him (literally) back into reality. He couldn't help it really; it just seemed like every single day Chrona is ever so slowly gaining her mother's figure.

The way she said or did certain things also brought on inappropriate fantasies that made him rather hard. He remembered this one time over the summer when Maka had given Chrona a Popsicle, the long ones with the rounded tip. Watching his girlfriend lick and suck on the sweet treat, he was surprised he could still walk after that, and the way she said "It's really big…"- dear lord- how can she do this to him? Even the mere memory of this scenario was erotic.

There were just times when he really wished he didn't have a sex drive.

Now here he was, lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to ignore his desires, pushing every erotic thought about Chrona to the back of his mind. It was late, and he really needed to get to sleep (though it didn't help that there were times when he will actually _dream_ about her doing certain things).

"Just sleep," he told himself, "sleep is all you need."

'_No,_' said his perverted mind, _'what you __need__ is Chrona, right next to you, in your bed, naked-"_

"Damn it!" Kid sat up, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. He couldn't stand it anymore. Just the mention of Chrona made him feel so guilty. How can he think of her like that? How could he picture someone so child-like in such positions?

How could he picture her below him, all clothing discarded, a blush set on her face as she looked up at him with large, worried eyes?

Just the thought of it- her beautiful self all exposed for only his eyes, the moans and screams she'll let out in reaction to his touch, the way she will cry his name when he thrusts into her, finally making her his-

"Cut it out!" Kid yelled at himself, his cheeks turning red due to embarrassment and erotic need. He could feel that his member was now as hard as ever, his dress pants now uncomfortably tight. He let out harsh, uneven pants at the intoxicating feeling of his erection, knowing full well that now he couldn't sleep until it was satisfied.

Or maybe he can.

Lying back down, his lower region still aching, Kid closed his eyes and attempted to block everything out. He had to think about something else- school, kishins, symmetry, anything would do.

Too bad the first thing that popped into his head was a clear fantasy of his sweetheart. Chrona, now on top and straddling his hips, was looking at him with shy desire. _"Kid-kun," _she whispered in a tone that made him want her more. She was glowing in such an alluring way, she was practically perfect.

She leaned down to kiss him as she moved herself against his harden manhood. Feeling the lust take him over completely, Kid subconsciously reached down to unbutton his pants, reach through his boxers, and take hold of his erection.

In his fantasy, Chrona was rubbing her pussy against his desire, teasing him in such an unbearable fashion, it was almost torture. Of course she was still shy and nervous; she wouldn't know how to deal with sex, so her movements were clumsy yet cute. _"K-Kid-kun am I doing this right?" she asked. _

Sliding his hand up to the tip, gripping his cock hard, Kid could feel some pre-cum coming around, using it to his advantage as a lubricant to make things more warm and slick. Slowly he began to stroke his dick- up, down, up, down. His hand wasn't fully satisfying, but it would have to do. He couldn't bring himself to do something like this to her in reality anyway.

Jerking off to his vision of the pinkette, Kid let out a serious of low growls and moans as, in his head, Chrona positioned herself so that his dick was ready to penetrate her. _"I-it's so big," she whined, "I-I don't think it'll fit Kid-kun…" _

His hand stroked faster as Chrona prepared herself for his entrance, and he could feel the buildup of heat down below reaching its limit. When she came down on his erection, he just had to stroke harder and faster in an attempt to create the feeling of her wet walls hugging his member. Of course a hand could never beat the actual feeling.

_"K-K-Kid-kun!" She screamed, as she moved up and down_. He wondered if she would scream his name just like that. He wondered what it would actually feel like to have him move in and out of her. It had to feel more amazing than this.

"Ah!" He let out a small scream of his own when the heat below reached its limit, causing him to arch his back a bit as he let himself go. "CHRONA!" He yelled her name in ecstasy, not caring whether or not Liz and/or Patty heard him. Kid merely gave into the intoxicating feeling of cumming, his hand wet, sticky, and warm as he released as much as he can.

Once he was finished, his cock twitching a bit but satisfied, Kid laid back down on his bed, panting hard. His hair was probably a mess, he was probably sweating all over, and the room probably reeked of his cum.

Kid let out an irritated groan, not too happy with himself that he once again gave into his lust and pleasure himself. It was probably normal for males to that, but it still made him feel ashamed. Oh well, what's done is done. He could feel ashamed in the morning.

Right now he felt satisfied, and that's all that matters.

Closing his eyes, too tired to clean himself up, Kid fell into a deep sleep. If he were to have looked up for a moment though, he would have noticed a certain pinkette peeking through his bedroom doors.

* * *

_**A/N:**__….So yeah, that's Part 1 of "Self-Pleasure". What do you guys think? Really, I wrote this out of pure boredom and because I wanted to write another explicit lemon._

_So basically, if you guys liked the first part, then I'll go ahead and post part number two, Chrona's. _

_Please review and tell me what you think! _

_I would like to apologize to those who couldn't read this because it scarred them, I'm sorry. _


	2. Witch's Curiosity

**Self-Pleasure**

_**A/N: **__Wow, thank you everyone for the reviews! I had no idea that this Lemon would be so enjoyed!_

_Well, like I said, if there were those who actually liked it I would post up Part 2._

_So here you go, readers, Chrona's part of the story._

_Please, if you're able to read through my perverted writing, leave a review if you can. _

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise._

_**Note:** This takes place a day after Part 1_

_**Warning: This fanfic contains **__**graphic sexual material**__** and anyone who feels uncomfortable about things like that are encouraged to leave now. I get very detailed and am not afraid to use certain sexual aspects, remember that. You have been warned.**_

_**This fanfic takes place in the S.E. Anime universe and about three years have passed.**_

* * *

**Part 2: A Witch's Curiosity **

For three whole years Chrona had never been so happy. She was still considered a traitor by some students of Shibusen, but for the most part she was now considered part of the school, and more importantly, part of the group. She had Maka, her best friend, and the rest of them by her side, and she had Kid, the first person to come up and directly say 'I love you' to her.

The relationship started out awkward, but as time passed the two of them practically became inseparable. Which made Chrona wonder: Why, all of a sudden, Kid's been trying to keep his distance from her? Was he mad at her? Did she do something wrong? She couldn't deal with the thought.

These questions were the reason why the other night Chrona paid a visit to Gallows Mansion. It was Liz who let her in, telling her that her boyfriend was upstairs resting. Chrona knew Kid wouldn't mind if she showed up out of the blue, so she just went to his room. With the door unlocked, she assumed that it was okay to step in.

Then she saw _that_.

Death the Kid, lying on his bed, doing something with his cock (yeah, she knew what it was…Ragnarok liked to make a lot of _those _kind of jokes). For some reason he was moaning and letting out strange animalistic sounds, as if he was actually enjoying it. It took her a few minutes to recover from shock of watching that before she could bolt out the door with a red face.

Throughout her life, Chrona had never witnessed something like that. Never has she seen a boy do something like _that _with his body

Chrona's innocence made her curious of many things, and it didn't help that her lack of knowledge made it harder for her to come up with answers. Medusa only taught her basic education, and Stein spent more time teaching about dissection than he did about anything else, so really she was left clueless, and it bothered her. She just really wanted to know what exactly got Kid to moan like that.

As she sat in on the bed in her 'room', the cell in Shibusen that she has become so fond of, the images of what Kid was doing yesterday night were still in her head. In an attempt to comfort herself, she hugged her pillow tightly against her body.

Chrona had no clue what to do now. She was too embarrassed to talk to Kid about it. Which just made things awkward when they met up in the afternoon for their date. Every time she looked at Kid, the image of him on his bed doing whatever he was doing flashed through her eyes.

And what she couldn't understand at all was that foreign feeling she was getting whenever she remembered that scene. The memory of those pleasured sounds and the way he screamed her name like that- it made a spot between her legs feel sticky and warm- both uncomfortable and extremely pleasant. Too bad Chrona didn't know what it was, or she may have actually liked it.

"Don't tell me you're still thinkin' about Three Stripes,"

Ragnarok spurted out of her back and started to rub her cheeks in an attempt to snap her out of her thoughts. "Ow, Ragnarok!" Chrona let out a whine as she tried to push her weapon away, "Cut it out, I'm not in the mood!"

"Aw, did your little boyfriend scare you yesterday?" Her weapon teased, removing his fists from her face.

"…."

"You know you're getting' worked up over nothing. Boys do that all the time!"

"B-but what is 'that' exactly?"

"…You serious?"

"Yes,"

"Idiot!" Ragnarok suddenly resumed his previous action of rubbing his fists against her cheeks but this time much harder, "Don't tell me you don't know what masturbating is!"

"No, I don't- stop hurting me!" She cried.

"For crying out loud, you're freaking sixteen now, right? How do you NOT know what that is? Better yet, how come you haven't done it yourself?"

"B-but aren't boys the only ones who could do 'that'- ow!"

"Girls can do it too you dumbass!"

After a few minutes of insulting and bullying her in every way possible, Ragnarok finally settled down. "Look, if ya' wanna get rid of that irritated feeling in your pussy, than just lift up dress and take care of yourself!"

Chrona was appalled. She had no idea what he was talking, and the idea of lifting up her dress was insane. "What?"

"Don't make me hit you again!" Ragnarok shrieked.

"Okay, okay!" Chrona cried, covering her head. "Damn you're such a weakling," Ragnarok started letting out a series of mumbles, something about her being a dumbass teen, before slipping back inside her.

Chrona fidgeted a bit, sitting on her bed, back against the headboard, and her pillow held close. Ragnarok said that whatever Kid did, girls can do it too. It seemed like it felt good, Kid made it sound that way, but it still felt awkward.

Well…Whatever this 'masturbating' was, it had to be better than Ragnarok constantly hitting her for the rest of the night.

Hesitantly letting go of her pillow, Chrona reach down and rolled up her dress. Ragnarok didn't say how high it was supposed to go, but something in her told her to go high enough until she sees panties.

For some reason, as she did this, her breathing became more erratic and she couldn't help but feel excited about something. Is this how Kid felt?

The fire between her legs was getting stronger and stronger once she stopped pulling up the dress. She had this strange urge to reach down and touch something there, but it just seemed so embarrassing she couldn't bring herself to do it at first. Weren't the lower regions always considered insanitary? It seemed, well, disturbing and dirty to put your hand down there…

It was than the image of Kid touching his own self flashed through her head; reminding her that if he could do it without having a neurotic break down, than she could too.

Spreading her legs a bit and closing her eyes, too embarrassed to watch herself actually do this, Chrona slipped her right hand into her panties, taking note how hot it felt there. Experimenting, she slid her middle finger up a slit of some kind, realizing that this is where the wet feeling was coming from. Her legs started twitching a bit when she came in contact with a nub of some kind.

A pain shot through her body forcing her to remove contact as she let out a cry. Was that supposed to happen?

She tried this once again, and like the first try the touch caused strange pain, but it was then she realized that touching the nub actually felt really good despite the pain.

It was…Intoxicating- she wanted more of it. Her breathing was haggard and her cheeks were dark and hot, it was all so new.

After another minute or so of touching, she found a way that made her keen in pleasure. Switching between her index and middle finger, she was able to rub the little nub at a fast pace, the feeling coming from it being amazing. It still hurt a bit, but it wasn't a painful hurt, it wasn't like getting hit in the face. No, the hurt was almost pleasurable.

As Chrona kept on rubbing it, her legs were twitching in response, she had to try and keep herself in place the whole time. The fire was raging, the heat flowing all over her body making her feel sweaty. It was all so foreign, but wonderful. The entire world seemed to have disappeared as her focus was mainly on stimulating more of this sensation.

She thought of Kid, the picture of him lying on his bed as she watched him move his hand up and down his manhood. Chrona could still remember the way he moaned, making her wonder what he was thinking about. When he screamed her name in such ecstasy, it made her wonder if it was her all along.

"Mmm!" Chrona tried to hold in this scream, keeping it as an irritated hum. The memory of Kid pleasuring himself was enough to bring up the fire to a high. Just imagining him in such a position- clothes off, breathing erratic, eyes screwed shut, cheeks flush, his body covered in sweat- it was so…Hot. Did Kid picture her like this too?

Chrona started to curl her toes as she felt a desperate need to close her thighs together, leaning back into the metal headboard. Her body seemed to have become hotter, so in an attempt to cool herself off a bit she unbuttoned her collar with her other hand. It felt like forever since she started this, but in reality it had only been about ten minutes. She was getting tired with moving her fingers so fast, but she needed to quench this raging desire. She never knew one could pleasure themselves like this.

Chrona continued this movement, her fingers rubbing the nub quickly. At times she would slide down to feel what seemed to be a wet 'hole', her fingers accidentally slipping inside causing a much stranger feeling to tingle through. She barely noticed how she was wetter than before.

All that really mattered was satisfying this overwhelming need. Despite her hand already hurting Chrona moved her fingers faster, rubbing against the nub at a pleasurable speed. This made her jerk her hips a bit. Faster-faster-faster- she was getting closer to her limit. Whatever heat was building up inside of her felt like it too was going to burst out.

"Ah!" She arched her back as she let out this scream, her other hand clenching the blanket below her tightly. It wasn't like the terrified scream she would use whenever attacking with Ragnarok though. It was more like a scream of delight, something she couldn't hold back because it actually felt good to let it out. The fiery feeling seemed to have exploded, her body shaking as she felt as if she was releasing something down below. She couldn't think or do anything other than sit there and wait for her body to stop with the pleasurable spasms.

Once it all ended, Chrona was practically exhausted. Her body ached all over- making her wonder if she could ever do that again.

A somewhat-satisfying feeling just came over her; her eyes were even half-lidded because she was so tired. There was a strange scent in the air and she could feel beads of sweat running down her face, but she could handle it (surprisingly). Right now, she felt relaxed, like she could fall asleep in peace, yet at the same time she felt like she needed something more.

"Kid-kun…" Chrona mumbled his name, an alluring image of him being drawn in her head. Something about him made the fire below light up again, and she couldn't hold back a soft moan. Right now, for some reason, he was the one she wanted to see the most. Chrona even thought she could see a mix of black and white standing by her door. She needed him that much, huh?

…Wait…

Chrona's eyes widened in frightened realization, and she immediately sat up, despite her aching body. Grabbing her pillow and covering her exposed self, she was too embarrassed and shocked to say anything to the person standing there.

Right there, at the door, was no illusion. Death the Kid, blush and sweat clear on his face, was staring her way with wide eyes as if what he had just witnessed was unbelievable.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Oh-ho-ho-ho- now this is when things start getting hot. The next, and final, part features the two lovebirds finally getting some action. It was kind of hard to write from a girl's perspective in truth, especially since I made Chrona a total virgin who hasn't even heard of sex. If this part was unsatisfying, well don't worry, Part Three is when the good stuff comes in!_

_Now, if you guys would like the third part than please leave a review and tell me what you think._

_Thank you for reading! _

_I would like to apologize to those who couldn't read this because it scarred them, I'm sorry._


	3. Satisfaction for Two

**Self-Pleasure**

_**A/N: **__Well here is Part 3 of Self-Pleasure! This is when things start getting hot. Obviously this part is much longer than the other two, so I hope you enjoy! _

_Please, if you're able to read through my perverted writing, leave a review if you can. _

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise._

_**Warning: This fanfic contains **__**graphic sexual material**__** and anyone who feels uncomfortable about things like that are encouraged to leave now. I get very detailed and am not afraid to use certain sexual aspects, remember that. You have been warned.**_

_**This fanfic takes place in the S.E. Anime universe and about three years have passed.**_

* * *

**Part 3: Satisfaction for Two**

"…."

"…."

Death the Kid and Chrona stared at each other for what may have been only a full minute, but to them it seemed like eternity. Due to her great shame, it was Chrona who broke this eye contact, when she buried her head into her pillow, tears forming at the corner of her eyes out of fear of what may come.

What she really wanted to say was something like "It's not what you think!" But with her dress rolled up and her panties exposed and wet, clearly those words wouldn't work.

"I-I-" she stuttered out, "I'm sorry!" The pinkette repeated these two words over and over again, what she was sorry for she wasn't too sure. Maybe she apologized to him because he had to witness her 'touching herself'. When she watched him, it was incredibly mind-blowing, but she guessed that the other way around didn't have a similar effect. Kid probably thought she was disgusting now.

'_Does he hate me now? Will he not love me anymore? Will he tell the others?' _These were few of the many questions that were tearing at her inside. Chrona couldn't deal with any single one of them, and it made her cry.

If she wasn't making so much noise and actually looking at Kid, though, she would have noticed the rather large bulge in his pants, the swelling in his crotch. The Shinigami too did not know what to say, thought not because he was ashamed, but because that the little 'show' Chrona displayed left him speechless and hard.

Kid never once thought of Chrona to be the kind of girl that would resort to self-pleasure, he always thought that that was only possible in his dreams, but in the instant when he opened her door, he was proven wrong.

His simple plan was just to check on her and see how she was feeling. Chrona seemed rather unwell on their date: she always flushed when she looked at him and didn't want to talk at times, and being the concerned boyfriend he wanted to see her and ask if she was doing well.

And she was doing _well_ indeed.

Legs exposed and spread open, her collar unbuttoned showing her slender neck, one hand in her own panties while the other clenched the sheets, the adorable hums, screams, and moans coming from her lips- dear lord, no fantasy of his could ever compete with that sight.

If he was in control of his desires, he would have settled with apologizing as he comforted her, and they'll just talk about it. But right now, to hell with control. For once he was willing to throw down his gentleman-persona, for the sake of seeing Chrona flush and to hear her scream like that again.

Desire was burning in his soul now. It wasn't going to end until he felt her completely.

Closing the door behind him, which caused Chrona to stop and look up from her pillow to see what he was doing, it took Kid less than a second to make a move for her bed and have her pinned down, him straddling her. The pillow was the only thing separating them from having full contact with each other and that irritated the Shinigami.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear "If you're going to cuddle something, my dear," Kid reached down and took hold of the pillow, easily ripping it out of Chrona's embrace and throwing it to the side, "it might as well be me."

Taking a hold of both her wrists in order to prevent any struggle, Kid kissed her in a slow manner, lips merely meshing against one another before leading to a soft tease game with their tongues, in an attempt to comfort her. He savored the way she tasted like lavender.

Taking the chance, a sneaky hand released one of Chrona's wrists and snuck down to her long, creamy legs, the feel of how smooth they were driving him crazy. He would have to take in as much of this feeling as possible for he may never get the chance again.

Minus this one, there were only two occasions were Chrona's legs were fully exposed (whenever she wore a dress she would wear stockings): last summer when the group went to the beach (how he adored that black and white striped bikini), and an accident involving Ragnarok pulling up her dress in front of everyone (that was how they figured out her gender actually.)

At times, when he felt really naughty during their make out sessions, Kid would slide his hand over those legs, but they were always covered due to her conservative nature. Right now, though, he was finally able to fully touch them and damn it they were much softer than he imagined them to be.

"K-Kid-kun," she moaned out when they stopped kissing for a second in order to take some oxygen in. Looking down at her half-lidded eyes and her lips that were red due to arousal, Kid could feel his cock twitch, becoming harder (if that was possible) and begging to be released from its prison. He really needed to get these pants off.

Not right now though, he wanted to savor her body a little bit more.

Not breaking any eye contact with her, the hand on her leg teasingly and slowly trailed upward, spread her legs slightly, and placed itself on her panties. He ran two fingers downward, running over her covered, sensitive spots, causing Chrona to shiver in delight.

"My you are very wet,"

Chrona had no real idea what he meant by that, but once she felt his fingers slip into her panties and touch a certain area lightly she really didn't care. "Ah!" She let out this squeak when she felt that, the fire from before lighting up once again, making her arch her back and curl her toes. He continued to rub his fingers in that stop, forcing her to clench her eyes shut and let out small squeals. From what she could see, though, he was smirking, clearly loving this.

"You must enjoy being touched there,"

Despite the amazing feeling, she still had questions running through her head, questions such as 'How did he know where to touch her?' and 'Where is this going?' Chrona didn't know how to answer these questions, but she knew this one fact and she could handle it: Whatever Kid was doing to her now beat this 'masturbating' (as Ragnarok called it) by a landslide.

Kid too was finding excitement in this, adoring the way her eyes would clench shut and how she'll let out these series of erotic sounds. He wondered to himself what sounds she would make when he gets deep within her.

The shinigami quickly removed his hand and started to pull down the annoying clothing restraint known as her panties. They were cute, but not what he desired to see. As he lifted her legs slightly to get them off, he could hear Chrona start protesting. "K-kid-wait-", but it was too late for her to say anything for he already slipped off and tossed the undergarment somewhere to the side.

One hand now holding both wrists and one hand still on her leg, Chrona could do nothing but shiver in anxiety as she watched her boyfriend. Kid's breathing became erratic as he stared down at her seeping wet pussy, spreading her legs a bit more to get a better view. It looked so inviting and was begging to be penetrated.

Too bad Chrona found this whole thing to be too embarrassing for her to deal with and was trying to close her legs. Unfortunately for her Kid wouldn't have that.

The shinigami leaned forward to lightly kiss her lips before grazing her cheek and then sliding down the exposed skin of her neck, leaving gentle nibbles and licks in his path. As he was doing this, he gently inserted one finger into her supple, wet entrance. The unison feelings of something inside her and his lips against her skin forced a sound out of Chrona that she didn't know she could make. Kid only found it more arousing.

Her warm pre-cum was moistening her entrance, making it easy to slip his finger in and out. It was warm and soft, much softer than he thought; he could feel the walls tightening around his finger whenever he was inside. Damn, what he wouldn't give to have this feeling on his cock.

He started to suck on a certain spot on her neck as he inserted a second finger inside and increased his speed. "Ah-Kid-" Chrona unconsciously bucked her hips a bit, his hold on her wrists preventing her from doing anything else, "I-I-AH-" She was unable to get any words out, the way his fingers moved making her unable to think.

Kid was starting to get tired of using just his hands, his erection pleading with him to take her right now, but he had a few more fantasies he wanted to fulfill- touching was simply one and that wasn't enough- and he had one question in mind: how did she taste?

He removed his fingers, which were soaking with pre-cum, and finally released her hands. He moved down from her neck, teasingly kissing her navel on the way, and stopped at her entrance. He held on to both of her legs, spreading them wide, as he leaned closer. The smell she was emitting was sweet and intoxicating.

"Kid-kun?" The young witch's tone of voice easily displayed her feelings- scared, curious, and needy. She was about to ask why Kid would remove his fingers from her so soon, only for her to let out a squeal at the feeling of something far more wonderful.

Kid ran his tongue over her entrance, lapping up cum she released from her previous activity and cum she was letting out now. The white substance was salty, but at the same time had this strange sweet taste accompanying it. All in all, it was a delicious flavor.

Chrona was letting out squeals and small shrieks of delight as she gave in. His tongue was slick and hot against her lower entrance- she never would have thought a position like this was possible as it seemed very unsanitary. She enjoyed it nonetheless, _very_ much enjoyed it.

The feeling of something building up below was returning, stronger than ever. His licking movements sent electric tingles throughout her body, making her feel hot all over. She needed more of this, which is why she subconsciously placed both her hands on his scalp, fingers running through his hair, a way of telling him to keep on going.

Kid was too happy to oblige, now moving his mouth a bit upward so that he could suck on a certain spot, one where he knew would cause her to go insane with pleasure. He flicked her clit with his tongue before taking it into his mouth, gently nipping the nub and pulling at it a bit.

"Kid- oh god-ah-AH-" Chrona tried to restrain herself from moving around so much, but it was extremely difficult since he was focusing his mouth on the same part of her body that she touched minutes ago. The same part that made the buildup below explode.

Kid could only smirk at how sensitive she was. He knew she would react like a virgin with fear and delight, that was how the Chrona in his dreams was like, but to actually hear her small pleads and nervous moans- it was almost too much.

He continued to roughly play with her clit with his mouth- sucking, nibbling, licking, etc. - wanting badly to make her scream in ecstasy, just like when she had her first orgasm after touching herself.

It didn't take too long for the throbbing fire that Chrona felt within her to shoot out through her body in waves of pleasure that made her arch her back as her lower half shook. She let out a rather loud, delighted scream as she once again felt like she was releasing something down below.

Like before, those feelings were quick to disappear, leaving her tired and her body limp. Kid left one final kiss on her clit, causing her to squeak and buck her hips a bit since it was still sensitive, before moving back up to place a quick one on her lips.

"Kid-kun…That-" she seemed to daze to let the words out, and all the shinigami could do was smile at this.

"Much better than using your own fingers, am I correct?" Her response was just a small sound of agreement, before she sat up a bit so she could kiss him this time. Kid couldn't have felt more fulfilled than this, until an unsatisfied throbbing came around, a reminder that he wasn't finished.

'_When did it get so hot?_' he asked himself, not breaking the kiss between him and Chrona as he unbuttoned his black jacket. Even with that thick clothing out of the way, he still felt like the room was burning and so proceeded to unbutton the top of his white dress shirt.

When Kid pulled back, his breathing erratic once again, Chrona merely looked at him curiously. "Kid-kun, are you okay?"

"Yes," Kid answered even though both of them knew it was a lie. He looked like he was in need of something, but she had no idea what. This made her feel a bit ashamed with herself. Kid had just done something amazing for her, and all she could do was watch.

It was then the memory of Kid from yesterday night flashed through her mind, and from that she had a small idea of what he wanted.

"Um," She really had no clue where to go with this, but she continued anyway, "c-can I…Can I be the one on top now?"

Kid was almost taken aback by this question, a bit surprised, making him wonder what exactly Chrona was planning to do. The idea was rather arousing though.

Not bothering with words, Kid took hold of her waist and rolled to the side so that she was now the one straddling him. Chrona had to hold herself steady for she felt this odd, hard bulge against her. The only thing she got from this was that this was Kid's 'sensitive spot' for he had bucked his hips a bit when she merely brushed over it.

Chrona's black dress was falling back into place, prompting Kid to take hold of it and pull it back up. The pinkette figured out what he was asking for and immediately, yet hesitantly, pulled her dress off of her body.

…

It took her a brief second to realize what she had just done before she wrapped her arms around her undeveloped breasts. The only person who has ever seen her naked had to be Medusa, so for her this was a situation she couldn't bear. The pinkette could practically feel Kid's eyes analyzing ever single detail of her body and it made her insecure.

Chrona was caught off guard when Kid reached up and pulled her arms away from her chest so he could have a good look. When one yearned for the other it is natural to picture them bare, and sometimes your imagination is considerably better than the real thing, but not here. To the shinigami, the naked fantasies he would have of her stood no chance to how she really looked now.

From where Kid lay he had a somewhat pleasing view of her breasts. Most expected him to be a fan of girls with D-cups, but really when you see, and even feel up, those kind of boobs innumerous times one will become quiet bored and used to it. On the other hand, Chrona's small chest was adorable and her pink nipples looked just so appealing. He even swore that they had become a bit bigger, giving him an excuse to 'test' her symmetry.

"Hold on a moment," he mumbled, placing his hands on her breasts, giving them a light squeeze which caused the girl to let out a surprised whine as she fidgeted. Kid let out a small hiss when he felt her move against his erection, but that didn't stop him.

The shinigami continued to touch the small mounds of sensitive skin, before switching to pinching her erect nipples, rubbing them in unison between his fingers. Chrona leaned a bit more forward in an attempt to have him touch her more. Subconsciously Kid continued to slam his hips into hers every minute or so, the fact that he was still being covered by his clothes driving him insane.

Regretfully he stopped playing with her soft breasts and smiled up at her with yearning eyes, "You're perfectly symmetrical my dear."

Chrona, knowing full well from experience that being called symmetrical by Kid meant he found you beautiful, couldn't help but feel like crying a bit.

He hungrily kissed her, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her a bit closer. She always felt so delicate in his arms.

Since their crotches were perfectly aligned- Chrona had the feeling Kid made sure that would happen- the shinigami's throbbing desire felt like it was trying to dig its way through her entrance though his pants, causing the pinkette to let out a small yelp when she felt movement down there.

"S-sorry," Kid quickly apologized, his breathing more erratic now and his hold on her loosening. It was then that Chrona remembered why she wanted to be above him in the first place. She proceeded to move down until she was facing the strange swelling in his pants, catching Kid off-guard.

"Chrona, hold on, that's-"

He let out a growl of some kind when she poked the mound with her finger, a rather hard poke mind you. Normally she would have pulled back, but by now she knew that if Kid made a noise like that it meant he liked it.

For some reason she wanted him to make more of those sounds.

Experimenting a bit, Chrona placed her palm over it and squeezed, causing Kid to let out an even louder sound as he arched his back, an attempt to push himself further into her touch. Curious at where this was going, Chrona relaxed her hand a bit before she squeezed again a second later, and she continued that pattern for another minute.

"Chrona…Damn it…" Kid growled out, giving into his girl's hand movements, "If you're going to tease me….Do it symmetrically..."

"Oh…Sorry," apologized Chrona as she now placed her hands on both sides of the swelling, fingers poking and rubbing it. She even took notice how the thing became larger.

The next few minutes were spent with Kid being felt up by his girlfriend. They way her fingers played around just felt so damn _good_, but it wasn't satisfying. He was now the one with the raging desire, and it wasn't going to be satisfied if he kept it inside.

He was about to reach down and take care of himself, but Kid was caught off guard when he heard a 'zip'. Apparently Chrona knew what he wanted and at taken the initiative to release his member herself. The pinkette, who never handled something like this before, cautiously zipped open his dress pants and, slowly, pulled down his black boxers, surprising her when the slim organ popped out. It might as well have been a hot rod of steel for the shinigami had been hard to begin with and the past scenarios just made it worse.

Kid let out a small hiss when his cock was finally released from its restraint, the contact with the much cooler air sending chills. He couldn't do much now since he wanted Chrona to be the one in control for the time being, and so he settled with running his hands through her soft hair in an act of encouragement.

Chrona continued to stare at the shaft, feeling her face shoot up hundreds of degrees and her mind becoming clouded with desire. This was what Kid was touching that made him let out those sounds that made her lower regions ache. She was starting to feel sticky again and in this case that was perfectly fine.

So what should she do with it?

Well her curiosity got her this far, so she might as well do what she has been doing and experiment. Touching it worked, she knew that, so she with one hand she took hold of Kid's erection. It was spongy and really hard, it also felt burning hot which just aroused her even more. "Chrona…Mmmm…" He let out this moan that encouraged her that she made the right move, and so she proceeded to moving her hand up and down the length.

Kid's sounds were low, husky hums and growls, noises she found strangely attractive. Curiosity, as always, taking the best of her, Chrona wondered what it was like further down this member. Using her other hand she slipped into his boxers and felt some kind of 'sac' of skin down there. Slowly, she cupped it in her hand and gave it a light squeeze. Whatever she touched it apparently was the most sensitive thing for it prompted Kid to let out a low, sexy moan.

"Ah-god-" he mumbled, his head thrown back. Chrona, now knowing that she was doing it correctly, continued to play with both parts of his body, finding it embarrassing and at the same time just flat out amazing. At the same time, though, she had this feeling in her gut that told her that there was one more thing she could do that will drive Kid wild.

For some reason she had the strong urge to lick it, much like how Kid tasted her. It was an almost disgusting idea but still she really wanted Kid to be happy.

Moving her mouth closer to his cock, Kid, despite being caught in an electric wave of pleasure, knew what she was planning to do and was about to say something to stop her. It was too late, for his words were replaced by a pleasured yell when placed her small mouth over the top of his head.

'_Shit_,' he mentally cursed, teeth clenched and eyes shut as the moist cavern engulfed his hard organ. Tie this in with how she was still running her hand up and down while the other played with his balls, and you pretty much had the most incredible moment in Kid's life. Her mouth movements were shy and small, little nibbles and hesitant sucks, something he had come to expect.

"Right there…Oh yes…," he murmured. Chrona tried to take in as much as she could, but it was just so big she was scared to put the whole thing in her mouth (was that even possible?). She tried her best though, slipping his shaft as deep as she could until she had the gag reflex and had to abruptly pull back. She could taste something salty at the tip, but while new it wasn't unpleasant.

Never has Chrona done this before, making her worry that she was doing a horrible job, but by the noises Kid was making it made her feel a bit more accomplishment. Just knowing that she's the only one who could get him to make these sounds made her feel so happy about herself.….For some strange reason.

"Chrona- da-damn it-keep going," He growled out, the hand on her head pushing her down, forcing the member down her mouth a little bit more. The pinkette nervously obliged, fearing that if she didn't listen he'll be mad. Her hands moved faster as she continued to suck, her main goal being to make Kid satisfied, and she was doing pretty well with that, for the pressure building up within him was reaching its limit.

"CHRONA!"

There it was, the familiar scream of her name from before. Just like that night he was arching his back and screaming her name in ecstasy. What surprised her was when she felt something warm and salty being spurted into her mouth. Whatever it was- white, sticky, and with a husky smell- it was dripping from her mouth now, kind of frightening her.

"God…" She heard Kid breath out. Fearing that something was wrong with him, Chrona moved up until they were face to face. "K-Kid-kun, are you okay?" She asked out of pure concern. He was really too tired to respond, but if he could he would praise her. Instead he settled for placing his lips over hers, his tongue running over her mouth to rid her of the salty taste of cum.

Many times he had fantasized about a blowjob from her, but he never would have thought it would feel that amazing. Dear lord, she was a pure on virgin too, someone who didn't even know what 'sex' was, and yet she performed like an expert.

Unfortunately, Chrona had only partially quenched the fire. His cock, while recovering from such erotic treatment, was still hard, desiring something else. There was only one thing he wanted to do now, and that was to finally take her.

No more holding back now.

Taking a hold of her again, lips still connected, Kid didn't think twice of flipping her over and straddling her hips.

When the lip contact was ended, Chrona looked up at him fearfully. "K-Kid-kun, what are you-" She was interrupted when he spread her legs open and positioned himself for entry. The feeling of his, once again, hard shaft against her entrance made Chrona shiver in strange delight. For the first time she was actually scared of what was going to happen.

'_What is he doing?'_ She asked herself as she looked into his eyes that were glowing with a strange passion that she's never seen before. "Ah!" she screamed a little when she felt something enter her body, something hot, hard, slick-

What!

"K-Kid-kun, what are you- why are you-" Did her boyfriend actually think something that size was going to fit inside her? She couldn't deal with that! What if it hurts or gets stuck? Oh dear…

Strangely enough, Kid could only smile at her innocent questions, leaning down to kiss her again in assurance. "Don't be scared. Believe me when I say that this is something we both want…"

"Eh?" He tried not to chuckle at the way her blue eyes widened in a questioning matter. Kid nuzzled her neck lovingly as he continued to try and calm her down, moving in a bit closer to penetrating her, "If you feel pain, just tell me."

"Pain-" Chrona was silenced when she felt him thrust into her, a twinge of pain shooting through. Automatically her arms wrapped around him tightly, an attempt at comfort as the strange feeling took over. It was like he broke through a barrier of some kind, and it hurt, but not like 'Getting bullied by Ragnarok' hurt. It was unknown to her that this one action claimed her to be his and his alone.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her. She hummed out an agreement, slowly feeling the small pain turn into a strange need for Kid to move in deeper. She held on tightly to his back as she buried her head in his shoulders, "C-can you…Can you push in a bit more…Please?"

No words needed to be spoken as Kid, smirking, moved out a bit before he thrust back in with full force. The pain came again, but it went away just as quickly and was immediately replaced with the same desire for him to continue this movement.

In-out-in-out- a steady rhythm was being kept between the two as the continued this erotic dance. For a long while Kid had been wondering, dreaming, about how it would feel to be inside of her like this. Never would he have expected that the inner walls of the pinkette would feel so damn _good_.

"Kid-kun, you-you're so- you're too-it's so-hooot-" Chrona moaned out in ecstasy, matching his movements by also moving her hips in time with his, her body feeling like it was bursting into flames. The shinigami started moving faster, hands holding her steady, for the sake of getting more of this feeling, to be the closest to her as one can ever get.

It didn't matter how good pleasuring oneself often felt, the true experience of making love couldn't be matched.

The feeling of being inside of her, moving out and thrusting back in, the way she moaned his name and pleaded him to not stop- it was much better than anything he could conjure up in his head.

"Mmmm!" Chrona let out a long, breathless moan as their movements became rougher and hotter. Such strange sensations, she never knew the body was capable of feeling like this. There was the strange build up of heat again, but unlike the first two times it was much more painful, to the point where she needed to scream something, anything.

"K-Kid-kun-I-I'm going to-ah-" Kid wouldn't let her continue for he plastered his lips against hers in a wet kiss as he savored this feeling which he so longed for. He too was starting to reach his limit, even though he desperately wanted to keep this going.

"Oh god- Chrona-" he hissed. He could feel the buildup in his cock- he was going to cum in just a few more thrusts. He could feel that Chrona was about ready to end this soon too.

In just seconds, the two immortals reached a climax that couldn't be matched by anything else.

Chrona was the first to break, the strange feeling of exploding heat once again rushing through her body, far more pleasurable than the other times. Chrona's body went numb a bit as she let the feeling surge through her, her fingers clawing her lover's back.

It didn't take long for Kid to give in as well. As fast as he could, the shinigami pulled back, slipped out, and released the warm white liquid. Cum stained the blanket and covered some of Chrona's body, running neatness all together, but right now he didn't care.

All that mattered to him now was just how right everything felt in this moment.

The room was now silent, minus their tired, erratic breathing. Kid, feeling deliciously lazy, couldn't help but to collapse on top and wrap his girlfriend in his arms, fingers running through her hair.

"…Now _that_….Was perfect…" He breathed out with a smile. They spent the next few minutes just lying there, really too tired to think about what they had just done, before Kid took the initiative to at least cover the both of them with the sheets (this was also when he realized he was still wearing his pants, boxers, and dress shoes- items he immediately discarded).

Lying on his chest as he played with her hair, Chrona, while extremely tired, had a few questions that were just nipping at her head, things she just had to ask.

"Um…Kid-kun…"

"Hm?"

"What…What did we just do?"

The question caught the shinigami off guard for a second, before he remembered how sheltered his girlfriend was. He had given her a physical explanation, but maybe a verbal one would help her understand a bit more.

"Well," Kid searched his mind for the proper words, "simply put it's something that…Something that I've wanted to do for a long time now…"

Chrona still looked kind of clueless, which caused Kid to think of a question of his own: If she didn't know what sex was, than why was she touching herself those many moments ago? _'Was she curious?…Okay, now that idea was really cute.'_

"You dirty three stripes,"

Chrona stiffened when Ragnarok shot up from her back, ready to tease the pair. Kid, while annoyed by his sudden appearance, was actually surprised that he chose to show up _after_ they were done.

"No wonder you were jerking off the other night! Thinkin' about Chrona got you all hot and bothered, huh?"

"What?" Kid looked at the weapon blob with wide eyes "h-how did you know that-" The way Chrona's face became covered in blush seemed to have answered his question on its own. "Ragnarok!" She shrieked, causing said weapon to chuckle.

"Oh yeah, we saw the whole thing you perv," Ragnarok teased, "and because of you Chrona got all horny herself. And to think you would pop up at the right time and start fucking. You two are just sooo dirty, you know that?"

'_So that's why? Well…This is kind of awkward.'_ But things would just get worse if that good-for-nothing weapon wouldn't shut up.

"Just go back inside already," Kid demanded, glaring at Ragnarok who merely stuck his slimy tongue out at him. "Fine, not like I would like to be around you horny freaks anyway!" And with that he slipped back inside, leaving the two meisters to think over his words. Chrona was burying her face in his chest, refusing to make eye contact, since she was too embarrassed. If Ragnarok wasn't a part of her she would hurt him so badly (if she could.)

"…..So," Kid let out a sigh, "you…Saw me…"

"…" Chrona nodded her head.

"…That's fair I guess…"

"What?"

Kid turned over to the side, taking her with him, and kissed her cheek, "I caught you after all, so it's only fair." Chrona, while a bit puzzled, just giggled and went with it.

"Though I think we don't have to worry about self-pleasuring ever again," Kid thought out loud, pulling her closer and ready to fall asleep, "I don't have to fantasize anymore after all…"

"Hmm…" Chrona let out a satisfied hum as she snuggled in a bit closer, enjoying the warmth from his body that she'll be able to feel for a long time. "…Do people tend to catch other people doing…Things like this?" She asked out of the blue, mainly because she was just curious.

"Only if they're lucky," Kid joked, closing his eyes, "though, I believe that unlike before I actually locked the door."

...

...

Or did he?

* * *

**Omake**

"~Are they done already?"

"Well how should I know, you're blocking my view damn it!"

"Well you already got to watch, I only saw when they got their clothes off!~"

"Well I am your god after all, of course I get the most time!"

"Shh~ Dummy, you'll wake them up!"

Patty smacked Black*Star's head in an attempt to shut him up before returning to peeking through the steel door. She giggled at the adorable sight of Kid and Chrona snuggling, finding the scene to be so innocent compared to what they were doing for the past hour.

Kid had told his weapons that he was visiting Chrona for the night, and out of suspicion Liz asked Patty to check on them, and on the way she met Black*Star who merely tagged along for the sake of seeing Kid humiliate himself. Kid wasn't the best at keeping 'secrets', for the sisters, and seemingly everyone else, knew he had been trying so hard to control his sexual hormones for the past few months.

Patty was just happy that Kid finally got what he wanted, which, hopefully, meant that she and Liz wouldn't have to listen to him masturbating anymore (the dumbass couldn't seem to remember that the walls weren't exactly sound proof).

Though, after the watching the cute pair, a little self-pleasure didn't seem like a bad idea right now to both ninja and pistol. The blonde could have sworn there was something swelling in Black*Star's rather baggy pants, and she felt uncomfortable in certain places herself. The two stood in a short awkward silence (which says a lot for these two), before Black*Star grinned.

"To think that spoiled Shinigami brat actually got some," he laughed, "he's almost a big a man as me! Though of course, I am his superior."

"Pfft," Patty rolled her eyes as she walked away, deciding to leave the couple alone, "I bet you haven't even done it yet~"

"Of course I've done it! I've done it with many girls!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't believe you~"

"Well I guess I'll have to show you then!"

"Oh really~?"

"Hell yeah, my house-now-let's go!"

Patty giggled as Black*Star grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as they ran out of Shibusen.

* * *

_**A/N: **__It was kind of hard to write out this chapter, so I'm sorry if anything just seems out of place. _

_Well my second Kid/Chrona lemon is completed! This one went pretty fast for a multi chapter, huh? Well I had this one planned out from the start so it wasn't too hard, especially since I type these things out at night. _

…_And yes I added a bit of Black*Star and Patty to the end just because I wanted to. Sue me (that couple needs more acknowledgement!) _

_In truth I feel like writing a lot of Kid/Chrona lemons (I even have a Black*Star/Patty lemon in my head), which brings up the question: Would you guys mind if I start posting up a lot of lemons? I have a really kinky mind and typing stories with certain fetishes is a fun way for me to spend my nights._

_Don't worry I will update "The Girl in the Corner" as soon as I can, but until then I hope you all enjoyed "Self-Pleasure"._

_Please leave a review and thank you for reading! _


End file.
